


The Last Chance

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, Stupidity, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you had one last day with the one that you’ve been in love with for years?  Will it matter that the best friend is planning his wedding?  You only have one last chance to get it right.  Will they both choose correctly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Chance

The Last Chance  
By PattRose  
Summary: What if you had one last day with the one that you’ve been in love with for years? Will it matter that the best friend is planning his wedding? You only have one last chance to get it right. Will they both choose correctly?   
Genre: Pre-slash  
Warnings: Angst, language and stupidity  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1548  
A/N: This story has been started like four times. I hope to get it finished this time.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/thelastchance_zpsxrgyjgzc.jpg.html)

** The Last Chance **

Jim was in a quandary. In three days Blair was getting married to a girl named Cindy and Jim was supposed to be happy for him, right? But instead, Jim hated Cindy and hated the fact that Blair was getting married. _Why couldn’t Blair have noticed me?_  
Today he was supposed to meet Blair at the tux shop and they were having the final fitting. This would be the last day that Jim would be with his friend alone. It would be the very last chance. _Oh yeah, like you have enough nerve to say anything to him._

Jim shook his head clear and decided it did not good to think about things he couldn’t change. He was sitting at his desk getting ready to type up a report when Megan Connor walked over. 

She smiled kindly and asked, “Could I talk to you in private?”

“Interrogation room 2 is free,” Jim replied getting up and starting to go there. 

Neither of them said a word on the way. Once inside, Megan shut the door and turned off the voice box. She didn’t want anyone else to hear this. “I thought you would have put a stop to this nonsense by now.”

Jim looked somewhat confused. “What are you talking about?”

“You know damn well what I’m talking about. How can you let Sandy marry someone else when you’re in love with him?”

Jim had the decency to blush and then whispered, “He’s not my property, he’s Cindy’s.”

“Property, my ass, Jimbo. You love him and should talk to him at least. Because once he’s married he won’t have anything to do with you again. She won’t let him. You must know that, right? Cindy told me that she hates the time Sandy spends with you, so she won’t allow it.”

“Their wedding is in three days. I’m not telling him I love him so he and Cindy can make fun of me while on their honeymoon.”

“Oh my God, you are such a Drongo. Where are your balls, Jim Ellison? Where are you going to see him next?” Megan asked. 

“I’m going in an hour to have our tuxes fitted for the wedding.”

“Perfect timing. You’ll see him all alone, not with Cindy. Tell him that you’ll always be here for him and that you’ll love him forever. He’ll be shocked but he’ll jump your bones with excitement.”

Jim blushed again. “Megan, I’m not telling him that.”

“Fine, let him marry some girl he doesn’t really love because he believes a man should be married by his age. After all, you were. And he has to keep up with his best friend. Not to mention, you’ve not told him how you feel, so he never knew he had a chance.”

“Megan, he’s in love with Cindy,” Jim pointed out. 

“Love, is a fleeting thing for certain people. He can detach with love, Jimbo.”

“What would keep him from detaching with love with me?” 

Jim looked so sad, that Megan wanted to hug in the worst way. But instead she slugged him in the arm and said, “He wouldn’t detach from the man he’s loved for years. We all know this to be true.”

“If this is true, why didn’t he talk to me and why did he ask her to marry him?”

“You are so dense sometimes. He didn’t think he had a chance with you. He gave up waiting and maybe even hoped that you would be jealous and say or do something to put a stop to this fucking wedding. He’s my good friend and you are too, Jimbo. I wouldn’t steer you wrong.”

“Megan, if I make a fool out of myself, I promise I won’t talk to you ever again.”

“Oh stop with the threats. Just do something. If you can’t say anything, then just kiss him,” Megan suggested. 

“Why didn’t I think of that? This could possibly be my last chance to change his mind.”

“So are you going to do it?” 

Jim blushed again and said, “I’m going to kiss him. If you’re wrong, I’ll ask Simon to help me hide your body.”

“There you go with the threats again… Just go and take care of business.”

“Thank you, Megan. I’m going to leave now and practice my little speech for after the kiss. He’ll want to talk because that’s what he does best.”

Megan opened the door, hugged him and shoved him into the hallway. “Go get him, tiger.”

Jim smiled and walked over to Simon’s office and stuck his head in. “Simon, I’m leaving for the tux fitting. I’ll be back in about two hours.”

“Just take the rest of the day, Jim. Tell Blair I said hello.”

“Thank you, Simon. And I will tell him.” Jim walked over to the elevator and Megan was waving wildly as he got on. He couldn’t help but laugh. She was a riot sometimes.

*

He was sitting at the tux store when Blair finally came in twenty minutes late. “Sorry, Jim. I’m truly sorry. Today has been insane.”

“I just bet it has been,” Jim replied and then thought to himself, _And this is going to blow your mind._

They both were handed their tuxes and each went into a separate dressing room. Blair was almost done when Jim asked, “Blair could you help me with something?”

“Sure, Jim.” Blair knocked and saw how handsome Jim looked and wished things had worked out differently. “What do you need?”

“You…” And just like that he pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him very longingly and passionately. Blair was very receptive and returned it just as longingly as Jim was giving it. 

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Cindy. “Oh My God! And you wondered why I wanted you to stay away from him. Get away from him, Blair.”

At another time, it might have been funny, with the two men both dressed in their tuxes and looking so handsome. Neither of them moved from each other’s side. Neither of them was laughing, either. 

“Blair Sandburg, get your ass over here. Get away from the perve.”

Blair looked up at Jim and saw the pain in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Cindy, but I think I’m in love with the perve.”

Jim pulled him into his arms and hung on for dear life. He couldn’t believe that Blair had just chosen him. Megan was right. _Oh fuck, she’ll be hard to live with now._

“I can’t believe you’re breaking up with me three days before the wedding, Blair. You’re an asshole. Jim Ellison, I hate you.” She turned and stormed out of the store. 

“Do you want to run after her and try to work things out?” Jim asked nervously. 

“What do you think, Jim?” Blair pulled him down for more kissing. Then Jim reached over and shut the door and there was groping along with the kissing. 

“Hold on, Chief. I don’t want to come in my tux. I have the afternoon off. So do you. Why don’t we go home and talk about the first thing that pops up.”

“I’ll pop you up, Jim.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for, Chief.”

Blair snickered and then said, “Hey, I have a great idea. We’ve got the church, why don’t we have a ceremony on Saturday? We could be almost official. What do you think?”

“We’d have to call the entire brides side and tell them not to come, first,” Jim said, smiling. 

“And we would have to warn Steven and your dad that there has been a slight change in venue.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. “We’ll do all that, but first I want to go home and make love with you.”

“You talked me into it. Jim, why did you decide on today?”

“Megan had a heart to heart with me earlier, pointing out that this would be my last chance. So I listened to her.”

“Man, she’s going to be hard to live with now…”

Jim laughed again. “I was just thinking the very same thing.”

“I was thinking of calling the wedding off anyhow. Cindy told me last night that you and I couldn’t be friends anymore. Well, we both know that wouldn’t work. Besides, she’s not right for me. You are.”

Jim pulled him in close once more and they kissed. 

“Let’s get home, Chief.”

“I’ll follow you anywhere, man.”

Jim and Blair knew that they would have to contact the minister and the church to let them know. In fact, Jim decided that they would do it at his dad’s house, if his dad was okay with that. Both men had bought the tuxes that they so loved. Talk about a keepsake. 

The end


End file.
